


Favorites

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Kara checks up on Lena, F/F, Kara "what? I like this shirt" Danvers, SuperCorp, cause she's soft and in love, written for S03E15: In Search of Lost Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: The real story behind that flannel. Written post-episode 15.





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at timelines, but let's just say this happens right before episode 15 :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Lena!" Kara says happily, cradling her phone to her ear like it's something precious. "It's so good to hear your voice. I was getting worried."

She can hear Lena chuckle, that soft, low one that always makes Kara feel all tingly. 

"You don't have to worry about me, Kara," she insists gently. 

Kara swears she can hear the smile in her voice and the flush on her cheeks and it makes her smile even wider. "Of course I do. You're my favorite, remember?"

She slips into one of the empty control rooms so she can talk more freely, not immediately noticing that the line has gone quiet. When Lena finally does answer, she does so softly that Kara might have missed it if it weren't for her superhearing. 

"I do."

Kara brightens. "See? I always want to know you're okay."

Her enthusiasm makes Lena laugh. "Kara, we just talked yesterday."

Kara feels her smile slip a little bit, her eyes flickering to one of the monitors above her head. It's currently broadcasting the recovery effort on some of the buildings downtown that were damaged in one of her fights.

"Well, a lot can happen in a day," she says somberly and leans against the wall with a sigh. "There's a lot of bad stuff happening around the city. I just want to make sure you're safe. And," Kara lifts her shoulder in a shrug, "I miss you."

Sometimes it scares her just how much.

"I miss you too, Kara," Lena says, the words slipping so easily and gently off her tongue that Kara feels her heart skip. And for a moment, she lets her eyes slip closed and hears Lena say them over and over again, wraps her arms around them and holds them close to her. And for a moment, Lena lets her (as if she might be doing the same, wherever she is).

"Hey, do you have some free time today?"

Kara opens her eyes, tries not to say 'yes' too eagerly. "Of course!" 

_For you, anything_.

"Well, I might be able to take a short break..." Lena hints, a hopeful lilt to her voice.

Kara is already beaming. "I'll bring Noonan's."

Alex gives her a funny look when she races out of the room, her cheeks bright as she tells J'onn that she'll be back later. But she doesn't have the energy to think about it too much, nor the way J'onn rolls his eyes fondly, because she's already in the air. She goes to her apartment first, a nervous energy in her stomach making her spend more time than usual picking something to wear. When she looks _just right_ , she grabs a cab to Noonan's. 

Twenty minutes later, her arms are laden with so many bags she has to peek over them just to see Jess when she passes through the L-Corp lobby. Lena's assistant doesn't even flinch, just gives her a wide grin and winks as she walks by. And then she hears Lena's voice, and everything else falls away entirely.

(Really, it should be illegal for her name to sound so wonderful).

Lena's name falls out of her mouth in a breathless gasp, her smile so wide it's hurting her cheeks. But Lena is smiling just as widely as she helps Kara set the bags on the coffee table and Kara has barely set them all down before she's pulling Lena into a hug. Her arms wrap around her shoulders and Lena's slip around her waist and it's perfect. Like she's been missing something and finally found it again. She can finally breathe.

(And when she does, everything is _Lena_ ).

Lena giggles against her shoulder and Kara finally lets her go, sets her fidgeting hands to fixing her glasses.

"Sorry. It's good to see you." She's still smiling.

Lena wrinkles her nose adorably and tugs her towards the couch. And it's just so easy between them. So easy to talk and to catch each other up on what's been happening and to pass take out containers between them as if they've done this a thousand times before. As if they both belong here, with their legs curled up under them and laughs bouncing off the walls and smiles - so many smiles.

Kara barely notices as the time passes, looks up with surprise when Jess knocks and pokes her head in to remind Lena of a meeting.

"I guess I better get going," she says reluctantly. She's about to get up when Lena reaches out and stops her, her hand on Kara's thigh stunning her into stillness.

"I'm really glad you came, Kara." And she's looking at Kara so warmly, her green eyes making it hard for Kara to think, that she finds herself leaning forward as if on instinct. Although to do _what_ , Kara has no idea. She only realizes this at the last moment, fumbles awkwardly with her hand because it's reaching for Lena without her telling it to. She uses it to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Lena's ear and gives her a shaky smile.

"Me too," she whispers.

Lena clears her throat, looks down, fusses with the edge of her dress. When she finally looks up, Kara sees a lovely shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh! Before you go, I have something for you."

She goes to her desk and pulls open a drawer, slips a gift bag from inside. She has her bottom lip pulled between her teeth when she hands it to Kara.

Kara sifts through the tissue paper curiously.

"I figured I owe you one," Lena is explaining. "Since I still have your NCU sweatshirt."

Kara pulls out a maroon flannel with little ruffles over the shoulders and grins. She loves it, of course. Almost as much as she loved seeing Lena in her sweatshirt. 

"It's my new favorite already," she declares. Lena lets out a breath and when Kara realizes she was holding it nervously she immediately scoops her up in a hug. "Thank you."

And then, because the idea has been in her head and she can't help it, she kisses Lena's cheek softly.

(Rao but she wants to do it again).

"Until next time then, Kara Danvers," Lena says, eyebrow raised, cheeks now a deeper shade of red but glowing with unmistakable happiness.

Kara laughs.

_Forever, Lena Luthor._


End file.
